


Separate

by Blackestfang



Series: Accursed!au [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: Different ideas and years of anger. a horrible mistake.





	

Prompto laid on his back looking up at the ceiling of the house he and Ardyn were staying in, his thoughts were a scrambled mess, had been for a while. 1900 years if he remembers correctly, or at the very least around 1900 years, days seemed to melt together after the first hundred years. Prompto groans sitting up from the bed, slight red stains from the previous owners brought a frown to his face, this wasn’t right, it was the Gods and royalblood line that turned their backs to them, not these people. He gets up heading outside where Ardyn stood looking off into the distance it reminded Prompto of the day he asked to bear the same curse as him, his hand touches where he had be given it, the black plague marks felt as they were throbbing.

“Ardyn..”

Ardyn turns smiling wide, “Ah Prompto!” he wrapping his arms around the smaller immortal man, “Enjoy your nap?”

“It was fine..”

Ardyn lifts his chin giving him a kiss, “Good-mm?” He noticed Prompto wasn’t hugging him back, that he wasn’t interested in the kiss, “Something the matter?”

“Yeah actually we need to talk.”

He lets go, “What is it?”

Prompto gulps, “I’ve been thinking.” He bites his lip, “Perhaps this isn’t what we should be doing..”

“What do you mean?”

“All of this, this whole revenge plan.”

The cursed king frowns repeating himself, “What do you mean?”

“Killing innocent people, infecting them with the plague, plotting to destroy this world! When we were betrayed we were branded as daemons, yet what we’re doing now just proves them right..”

“ENOUGH!” Ardyn snaps gritting his teeth. “We didn’t do anything at that point of time! I’m going to make damn sure they pay for what they did to you, to us.”

“I agree that what happened that day was wrong, of course it was.” Prompto sighs, “Yet I’ve been thinking of a better revenge scheme! One where we don’t have to kill innocent people and can still spit on the Gods!”Ardyn crosses his arms unamused with what his lover was telling him, “How about we use our immortality to defend the people, never give the Gods their precious prophecy!”

“No,” that what Ardyn said the second Prompto finished speaking.

“But Ard-”

“Silence Prompto, sending this world to ruin and killing the Gods. Destroying the chosen King when he has the Crystal’s power, then we will know redemption!”

Prompto clenched his fists, “No...No more, I’m sorry Ardyn but I can’t agree with you on this anymore. I’m tired of murdering innocent people, I want to go back to defending them.”

“So now you are turning your back to me as well?”

Prompto felt his heart sink a bit, “What? No, I want to do this with you!” 

“You are my shield are you not!? Your duty is to do as I say.”

“Well yes but right now I’m speaking as someone who loves you.”

“No you don’t,” Prompto’s heart shattered, tears start to form. “If you loved me you would understand why things must be like this.”

The tears fall, “Ardyn please, all this revenge planning and the daemons are getting to you, pl-” He was cut off by Ardyn slapping him, he holds his cheek silent.

“If you seek to defend go do so, as one final act of respect I will keep our link to allow you to use my power. But other than that we are finished it seems.”

Prompto wipes his eyes, “Fine...Good bye Ardyn..Just know that I still love you…” He walks away hands trembling and tears falling from his face. Had that really just happened? He made a mistake hadn’t he? He rubs his eyes, Prompto sighs jumping down a cliff, his legs shattered on impact with the bottom but quickly they healed, he stretches a bit rubbing them and brushing off his pants

“HELP!” Prompto runs towards the voice, he couldn’t go back now, but now he would atone for the things he did.

\----

Prompto flinches as Noct suddenly touches his face, “I thought you were napping.”

“I was, but when I got up I saw you crying.”

Prompto quickly touches his face, he was? He quickly rubs his eyes, “Sorry, I’m fine.”

“You sure,” Noct cups his face, his voice clearly worried.

“Just got to thinking.”

“You wanna talk about it.” Prompto shakes his head frowning, “Okay, but I’m here okay.”

Prompto smile, “I know.”

Noct smiles giving his boyfriend a kiss, “Come on, let’s go see if we can get Ignis to make you a nice dinner.”

Prompto chuckles, “Alright.” He frowns again as Noct starts heading for the door, he couldn’t help but wonder something. What was Ardyn doing now?

**Author's Note:**

> follow me down the promdyn hell hole at Blackestfang.tumblr.com


End file.
